Witherstorm
Witherstorm is a main character in Minecraftia: Trial One. History Minecraftia: Volume 1 Witherstorm is first introduced in Book 1 and helps Ludwig to take down the Four Dangers. Witherstorm fakes his death to avoid capture from Arbello and later on reveals this to Ludwig. They successfully escape and, after a journey to the End, meeting a new group, and many deaths, they manage to defeat Arbello. However, he comes back which leads to another war and the death of Ludwig. Witherstorm survives and becomes a member of Elliottown. Minecraftia: Volume 2 Witherstorm is mostly a background character, although he does help Gerald during the prison arc. He survives the volcano. Minecraftia: Volume 3 Witherstorm remains a background character Minecraftia: Volume 4 He has been on the road for eight years with his friends, exploring the world of Minecraftia. He eventually meets Finn, the leader of The Falls. Upon joining this new community, Gerald discovers that his old friend-turned-enemy Cedryth has been born into a new body, Arbello. The two are now at war after Ryland kills a member of his group which leads to several dozen deaths. Witherstorm has gained PTSD and mutism from this. Minecraftia: Volume 5 Witherstorm has not recovered from his mutism, although he communicates through notes. Minecraftia: Volume 7 Witherstorm makes a cameo. Minecraftia: Volume 9 He is mentioned by Gerald in his letter to Sarah Lee. Killed Victims To Be Added Appearances Minecraftia: Trial One Minecraftia: Volume 1 *The Tales of Thibo and Witherstorm *Ludwig’s Adventure *Ludwig and the Gang *Ludwig and the Five Heroes *Ludwig and the Order of the Cat *Ludwig and the Journey to the End City *Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation *Ludwig and the Redstone Riches *Ludwig and the Final Battle *Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth *Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia *Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer *Ludwig and the Towns of the Sky *Ludwig and the Nether Nerds (No Lines) *Ludwig and the Minecraftia Building Contest *Ludwig and the Portal of Secrets *Ludwig and the Old Redstonists *Ludwig and the Cities of Endcraftia *Ludwig and the God of the World *Ludwig and the Woman Beyond The Stars *Ludwig and the New World Order *Ludwig and the Series Finale Minecraftia: Volume 2 *The Legacy of Ludwig *The Battle for Elliottown *Serious Conflict *Prison Cellblock A *End of the World Minecraftia: Volume 3 *ascension *sunshine *explodes *clouds *s.p.s Minecraftia: Volume 4 *Vlad The Impaler *Unexpected Entrance *All Out War *Suffer The Citadel *Fearful Eyes *Running Battle *I See No Future *Shiva *Gerald's Adventure (No Lines) Minecraftia: Volume 5 *Savior of the Land (No Lines) *Year Old Fear (No Lines) *Withering Scars (No Lines) *Nero Minecraftia: Volume 7 *The End (No Lines) Trivia *He was believed to be dead at the end of “Ludwig and the Five Heroes” and the beginning of “Ludwig and the Order of the Cat”. *He is tied with Ludwig for the longest lifespan of any Minecraftia character. **They are the only characters to have a lifespan from the first book to the last one. **He has the most appearances out of any Minecraftia character. *He is one of six characters to appear in at least six volumes, the others being Jayden, Gerald-XR-Donovan, KenneyKenney123, Minerva, and Arbello. *He is one of three characters from Volume 1 who are still alive, the others being Jayden and Arbello. *Witherstorm is the only character in Trial One to have more appearances than the protagonist.